drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanaya Traemane
Name: Lanaya Traemane Age: 15 Nationality: Andoran Hair: Smooth golden hair kept in check by carefully arranged small braids Eyes: Hazel Skin: Fair Height: Average height Voice: Smooth and melodic Special Skills: Born into a strong noble House of Andor, Lanaya knows how to lead people, as well as court etiquette and the mechanics of the Great Game. She can ride, play the harp, dance, do embroidery and handle trade arrangements. Physical Weakness: Not very strong physically, not even for a woman Personality: As second in line to be the head of a strong noble House, Lana's personality has been largely shaped by the life of nobility and the obligations and limits of this - up until being told by an Aes Sedai that she was born with the ability to channel, Lana had expected and was adjusted to a life of service to her family and to her country. She is passionate about the things holding her loyalties, and she will go to great lengths to preserve and protect either of these. Gifted with a strong sense of what is right and just, Lana is not likely to break any rules unless she deems the cause right - she will, however, go out of her way to see justice served. She will never shrink away from taking the consequences of her own actions. She has a strong character, suitable either to lead or to compliment another's authority with her backing. Her composure is polite and kind, but can grow cool or downright frosty if someone puts her back up. = Character History = The second daughter of House Traemane of Andor, Lana grew up in the protected and pampered surroundings of nobility, though headstrong already in childhood - if not for the gentle guiding of her mother, her older sister Moira, and the forever patient and gentle house tutor, Veran, her fire might've turned her into a senseless rebel. Instead, their guidance shaped her into the strong-willed, determined young woman that she would one day become. She had only few friends among the children of the other noble Houses, preferring to play either with herself, or her four-year older sister, Moira. It was often make-belief games of one day being great heroes, Hunters of the Horn, or of marrying a Lord from a far distant country that would one day ascend to a throne and make his bride his Queen. Moira played along often, but often reminded her sister of how lucky they were, that they would never face poverty, or have to work in the fields for their meals. Moira's view on life eventually grew on Lana, and she did not object when her parents arranged a marriage for her to the male heir of another Andoran House, slightly more influential than their own, due to happen once she reached the age of 19 - it would be to the advantage of both Houses ... if Andor ever saw another Succession, both Lana and Moira would have a slightly stronger claim to the Lion Throne. Lana's life took an entirely different turn, however, as a Aes Sedai looking for new blood to the Tower came to visit their House. Rumor had it that the woman had already been to several of the other Houses, and found one girl with the ability to learn to channel there; and true enough, the Aes Sedai requested both Moira and Lana's presence that evening after dinner. Moira tested negative, while Lanaya tested positive for the ability to learn how to channel. The Aes Sedai went on to visit more Houses, after ensuring that Lana would be ready and willing to travel to the Tower two days later, and once the Aes Sedai returned to meet her, she brought with her two other girls for training, and the journey began. Lana spent the first half of the travel quiet and withdrawn, in a state of shock - of all the things she had envision herself doing one day, becoming an Aes Sedai had not been one of them. She had never heard of an Aes Sedai marrying, so her betrothal was as good as cancelled, and everything she knew and had been brought up to seemed all for naught. By the time they arrived to the Tower, however. doubt and regret was washed away and replaced with determination - the cards she had been dealt was vastly different than the method of winning that she thought she would be aiming for, but in their own way, these were more powerful. As a talented young noblewoman close to the age of marriage, she could have made a difference for her family with her previous life, but perhaps with her new one, she could make a difference not only for them, but for the world. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios